dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Arrow (T.V Series)
Red Arrow is a TV series based on the DC Comics character Roy Harper. This series is about Roy moving from Star City to Bludhaven to start a new life and he joins the FBI branch in Bludhaven. This exists in the Arrowverse on Earth-5. Cast Main * Paul Wesley as Roy Harper/Red Arrow * John Boyega as Alan Steele Recurring * Dane Dehan as Junior Musto * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Mr. Musto * Donal Logue as Lt. Albert Davis * Denzel Washington as Walter Steele * Bryan Cranston as Captain Quentin Lance * James Remar as Eddie Feyers * Blake Lvely as Laurel Lance Episodes # "Pilot"-While out on patrol as Red Arrow, Roy meets FBI Special Agent Vic Sage, who wants the vigilante to gather evidence against the Merlyn Global Group. Roy agrees to get the evidence for Sage and steals the data with help from Oliver Queen's butler and loyal companion Eddie Feyers. However, the next day Roy wakes up to a news report claiming Nightwing stole data for a weapon that Merlyn Global Group was making for the army. After hearing this, Roy realizes he's been conned and has to get the data back from Vic. Unfortunately, Roy is being hunted by Oliver, Captain Quentin Lance, and the SCPD since they believe him to be a criminal. Eddie gets Sage to talk that he was tasked by a man named Junior Musto to steal the data. Roy confronts Junior Musto, who arranges for the Fearsome Hand of Four to attack him. Roy takes them all out but gets cuts and bruises all over his body. Amanda Waller, head of A.R.G.U.S, dispatches her Task Force X, consisting of Deadshot, Count Vertigo (Kevin Kline), Black Manta, and criminal couple Punch and Jewelee, to recover a flash drive with the Luthor Corp data from Tobias Whale (Marvin Krondon Jones III). The mission succeeds, but Vertigo and Jewelee betray the team and kill Punch. Having become lovers in jail, they plan to copy the flash drive and sell it. But Waller overhears everything through Deadshot's communicator. Waller detonates Vertigo's head bomb and Deadshot mercy-kills Jewelee. Waller later tells Oliver what happened and Oliver gets Lance to call off the manhunt. Roy becomes enraged that Oliver didn't believe him and decides to move to Bludhaven to start a new life. # "Gauntlet"-Weeks after what has happened with Oliver and Quentin, Roy moves to Bludhaven to join the FBI branch there and meets Agent Alan Steele, the son of Oliver's close friend Walter Steele, the CFO of Queen Consolidated. Roy is informed by BPD Lieutenant Albert Davis that there have been gay people attacked all over the neighborhood. Alan is motivated in all of this since Michael Holt, an IT specialist working in the Bureau has been attacked and his husband Officer Nick Anastis died during this while the two men were out for a night on the town. Posing as a homosexual, Roy is attacked by thugs only for Oliver to come to assist him as the Green Arrow. Roy reluctantly agrees to let Oliver work with him just this once. The duo discovers the thugs work for Mr. Musto. Freebo explains how business is great for the mob, with recruitment, drugs, prostitution, protection all doing well. Musto provides his people with cocaine, but he abstains because it gives him an edge over them. Suddenly, Roy, disobeying Oliver's orders, confronts them. Roy explains to Musto that Freebo has been drawing negative attention to her by coordinating the recent attacks against homosexuals. Roy adds that Freebo has a personal vendetta against homosexuals because he was twice a victim of gang rape while in prison. Despite this, Musto states that Roy won't have earned the right to be heard until he himself runs the mob's initiation gauntlet. Roy agrees, taking a heavy beating, and eventually having to drag himself to the end of the line. While successful, he is badly hurt. When asked what he wants, Roy explains that it's only a matter of time before the police follow the same trail he did to find Freebo and the police, as well as the bureau will have to act since their own associates have been attacked. With the pressure on, a desperate Freebo reveals that he contracted AIDS as a result of his rape, which he felt justified the murder of homosexuals. Roy knocks his gun away, but Musto guns him down and allows Roy to leave. Oliver later argues with Roy about disobeying orders and Roy tells Oliver that he wants nothing to do with him anymore. Roy then leaves to patrol Bludhaven to get Oliver out of his head. # "Father's Day"-A new drug has been released into the streets of Bludhaven called Viper which endows their user with superhuman strength but makes them unstable and out of control. One of the users is a man named Carl Linnaker, a convicted rapist who would abuse his daughter Jodie and wife Joanne. Carl kills his wife only for Jodie to escape through the window and go into hiding with two prostitutes named Fever and Louise. Carl tracks his daughter down where he kills Louise and before he could kill Fever to get to Jodie, they are both rescued by Roy as the vigilante. Quentin's daughter Laurel Lance the ADA gets involved since she prosecuted Carl while Fever is detained by Davis for having illicit substances in her apartment. Laurel gives Fever legal protection in exchange for her help in finding Jodie and Roy concerned for her safety after learning about this which is why he follows them. Catherine goes to the chemical plant where Carl takes Jodie when pursuing them. Carl attempts to kill her only for Roy to arrive and fight him. Carl's corpse falls and is run over by the vengeful Fever. Jodie becomes upset at Fever for what happened. After taking Jodie into the custody of her grandparents and giving her access to support services, Laurel is revealed to have left Star City after the death of her boyfriend Tommy Merlyn feeling that there was nothing left for her there. A serial killer and his associate, one a master and the other a student, begin a killing spree by kidnapping a jogger in the woods and torture him. # "Athena"-Roy and Alan take down a group of criminals who are stealing criminals from a plant. While being imprisoned, all of them are killed by a woman whom Roy identifies as Athena, who is the leader of a group called the Longbow Hunters, which was formed as a fraction to the League of Assassins after Malcolm Merlyn the previous Ra's Al Ghul was killed. Athena meets with her employer Justin Claybourne at Claybourne Pharmaceuticals. Claybourne is pleased with Athena for killing those thugs since Claybourne feared they would talk and tasks Athena with killing Special Agent In Charge Frank Pike, who is investigating him. Roy meets with Pike and saves him from Athena and her clan. Roy suits up to fight Athena, being able to defeat her. Athena manages to escape by using a knife to stab Roy in the hand. Roy is then forced to sew himself back up with only a threat and needle at his apartment. Athena tells Claybourne that she wishes to kill Red Arrow. Claybourne refuses and believes that Athena is distracted from the mission and so Athena kills him. When Pike arrives with a warrant to question Claybourne, he finds him dead. Roy, who has been tailing Pike, fights Athena. Roy defeats Athena only for her to vanish without a trace. Pike begins to suspect that Roy is the Red Arrow and decides to keep quiet about this due to finding him to be a necessary evil. In the meantime, the student and the master force the jogger to repent for her sins. Michael returns to work while being traumatized at the recent events that transpired. # "Man of Steel"-Roy and Alan are assigned to protect the president of the United States, Lynda Carter, who has come to Bludhaven to promote the Alien amnesty act. Unfortunately, Jeremiah Hatch, who is revealed to have been the mentor that previously kidnapped the Jogger, hires mercenary Bloodsport to attack the President when she is making a speech due to considering her plans to promote the bill to be a sin. Reporter Clark Kent, from the Daily Planet, is assigned to cover the speech and engages the submarine from underwater when Bloodsport attacks. Clark passes out only for Roy to rescue him and Clark then stops the attack. The religious murderers stage a spectacular crime scene recalling the Book of Revelation, using pieces of the runner’s corpse sewn to pieces from mannequins to form the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The police department officially starts to chase the "Doomsday Killer". Roy is later approached by Clark who reveals himself to be Superman and has deduced Roy is the Red Arrow. In flashbacks, Oliver goes to Metropolis to target Lex Luthor's father Lionel Luthor due to him being on Malcolm Merlyn's list. Oliver steals a necklace that Lionel has loaned to Martha and Clark desperately tries to get it back so Martha would not owe Lionel anything. # "Five Deadly Sins"-Roy, Alan, Pike, and the FBI are called away from Bludhaven to Los Angeles to when a series of murders are happening and it is soon discovered that the victims represent the five deadly sins such as hate speech, porn, violence, drugs, and trolling. It is soon discovered that a renegade Facebook employee named Joseph Falk, who has been killing his victims and making the FBI unknowingly release that information to the public. A man is kidnapped for trolling where he manipulates people into committing suicide and then mocks them about it through social media after taking a picture of them at a funeral. Roger finds out that Falk is using a movie theatre. Roy arrives to rescue the man only for Falk to then commit suicide as well in order to model violence. In the meantime, while Roy is away from Bludhaven. The Musto Crime Family faces competition when Daniel Brickwell, a low-level henchman/enforcer for various mobsters, attempts to reunite all of Bludhaven's criminal enterprises. When a group of corrupt cops led by Detective Keaton begins muscling some of the local up-and-coming street toughs under orders from Musto. Brick decides that he wants to take over the Musto Crime Family and kills the corrupt officers when they are sent by Musto to try to muscle him. Brick savagely murders them inside his own office by first ripping Keaton's arm off and then using his arm to kill the other officers. Musto takes it out on Junior Musto prompting him to spill a green chemical on his own face that burns him. # "Fronting"-Roy goes undercover to bust some low-level drug dealers. Unfortunately, Roy blows his cover making the thugs believe him to be a cop. Roy fights his way out of the drug dealer's den and reaches topside, upset that he failed to get inside Brickwell's organization since Brickwell will be on his guard now that this has happened. At a restaurant called Griffin's, Brickwell meets with Bludhaven's leading crime bosses Mr. Turk, Mr. Clark, Mr. Huong, and Mr. Miatti, who are enraged at what he has done and they each want a large portion of his operations. When Brickwell announces to the mobsters that he will need a pen to write all of this down, he sends a signal to an outside contact who fires a rocket launcher into the penthouse. Brick's impervious hide allows him to survive, but the other crime lords are all dead. After the incident, Laurel's boss District Attorney Allan Fuentes blames the death of the other mob bosses on the Red Arrow which prompts Laurel to defend him in front of the media. Pike, who knows about Roy being a vigilante, tells him that this is just political crap and that nobody believes the Red Arrow is responsible. This makes Roy suspect that Pike knows his secret and vows to find some other time while Alan believes the Red Arrow is responsible. Davis works to clean up the corruption on the force only for a group of officers, led by P. Parks, to ambush him in the parking lot and almost beat him to death in order to teach him a lesson. Roy goes on patrol as the Red Arrow and is shot through the shoulder by a sniper. He lands through the window of a drug haven and gets up to see several armed goons standing around him. # "Crossfire"-Roy is surrounded by all sides by 30 street thugs wielding weapons such as uzis. He drops two flash grenades and spins into action. Roy holds off against them fairly well on his own and then attempts to escape only to be injured but rescued by Alan. Alan decides to turn the Red Arrow over to the hospital and is about to do so until Roy takes off his mask revealing his secret to him and begs him not to. Alan reluctantly takes Roy to his apartment to help him when Roy mentions that Alan was a medic in the Army. Alan is revealed to have once been a police officer in Star City until he decided to join the FBI field office in Bludhaven to get away from vigilantes such as the Green Arrow. Alan then leaves Roy to recover with plans to turn him in afterward. Davis is then sent to the hospital where he meets Laurel. Laurel demands to know what happened and Davis comes up with a false story that Laurel refuses to believe. Laurel then vows to get to the bottom of the truth. Alan and a federal agent are assigned by Pike to escort Cooper Sheldon to Avalon Hill to be imprisoned in the psychiatric ward. On their way, Alan and the agent argue about vigilantes with Alan being disgusted by them and the agent believing them to be a necessary evil. Unfortunately, the two get caught in a confrontation between gangs, Freddy Dreyfus and Anatoly Kynavez. Alan tries to radio for help and Pike tells Alan to give him some time with Alan protesting that they will be dead by the time backup arrives. Roy learns of this and takes action as Red Arrow. Dreyfus' men are gunned down and Dreyfus gets behind the black SUV which Anatoly subsequently destroys with a rocket launcher. Alan and the agent manage to get clear in time while King is rescued by Roy as Red Arrow, who proceeds to take out Anatoly and his men, the Bratva. Dreyfus, going insane, threatens to kill the female agent only to be subdued by Red Arrow. In the aftermath, Alan is at a bar with Roy deciding to let him operate on the streets since he owes him. Alan also admits that he was planning to turn Roy in after he recovered because of him not being heartless. The Mayor is in his limousine upset with Fuentes since he is only interested in bringing down the Red Arrow to boost his campaign to replace him. One of Brick's associates straps a bomb-belt to his waste and suicide dives on top of the Mayor's car. The car explodes which makes Roy and Alan go to investigate. A second car screeches away and a handbag flies out the window. Upon inspecting the bag, the two men find a pile of bricks with the words, "My Town Now" chiseled onto them. This makes Hatch, who is at the scene, very angry since he feels that Brickwell will interfere with his plans. . Category:Green Arrow